Talk:A Thorn in Varesh's Side
Doing this quest in hard mode can be considered Suicide. --50x19px user:Zerris 12:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :It's hard enough in regular mode!! I can't seem to get the second wave to all die. The priest keeps getting healed even though his heals are interrupted and everyone else is healed constantly. oO Morgan Fairweather 14:38, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::All the priests are disfunctional in regards to tactics. Just run up, aggro them, and back up till they all stand next to each other. Then drop Meteor Shower and a few Searing Flames and they'll all die. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:02, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::I tried to vanquish this area...but because of that stupid quest, I couldn't. Why do those dumb soldiers have to spawn BEFORE I accept the quest? ::: Yeah, gotta agree this quest in HM is suicide, well, might not be for a more experienced player. Do it in normal mode lol. House of Furyan ::::In hardmode, things like this are always about how you aggro them and the best use of the surroundings. In this case, use the rock formations to block the rangers or use the bridges to bunch them together. Pulling and positioning are key here. Rooble0818 :OK just did this in hard mode with heroes+hench. Don't talk to Nerashi first, and go via the left so you can thin them out a bit first. Bring the usual Jagged Bones+Death Nova MM hero, and when they bunch into one single spot, flag your team so they approach from a different direction as you, MS/Meteor/KD them before they Meteor and nuke your team to bits (timing can be important if you don't want to keep getting wiped). They will tend to target you first, you might die (the Oppressors tend to strip protective enchantments) but that gives time for the minions to distract them and the rest of the team to mop things up. But yeah it's hard given there's a whole bunch of them and their team build isn't half bad - the ZB priests have convert hexes, Oppressors and Seers have enchantment removal, Scribes have nukes+KD and so on :). 17:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Just to make sure there's no revert war, I'll explain the edit Notes *If you defeat the first wave of reinforcements that Nerashi tells you to run away from, she compliments you with "Incredible! I didn't think we would survive that. Let's get out of here while we can." If you defeat the second group she tells you to run away from, she says "Amazing! That was some of the best fighting I have ever seen. Good work. Now, let's get moving to Pogahn." I see no reason to have that in Notes, it just seems like part of the dialogue, which we do already have, there is no reason at all, from my point of view, why we should have this twice, doesn't seem remotely important. Removed, if you want to put it back, please do also mention why. -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ? "As long as Nerashi is in the area there will be the waves of Kournans that you will have to fight whether or not you have the quest in your log, so it is advisable to complete this quest in normal mode before vanquishing the area. " This means one of the following: #There are unlimited number of Kournans to fight. #Until you complete this quest, Kournans will be present; after completing it they are gone forever. Which is it? I am pretty sure it's the latter, because I've completed this and killed every Kournan, then waited for more but they never appeared. (T/ ) 00:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Yep, you're right. See the Gandara, the Moon Fortress notes and monsters section. As much as I hate English class, apparently good writing is important... sometimes. N Segick 00:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC)